Yukito and Yue
by Former Queen of Hearts
Summary: This is just a little look into Yukito and Yue's thoughts just before Toya uses his magic to help them. I kinda like this one...


Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by the amazing women known as CLAMP. Not me. Heh. XP  
  
Queen of Hearts: Coolness, this is my frst CCS fic. Which is kind of stupid considering it was one of the first animes I've ever seen. Oh well. Just read and review, ppls.  
  
Tired, so tired. I can barely breathe let alone move. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I can feel myself slipping away.  
  
Huh? Someone's there. Someone powerful, and alone. Very alone, it seems. Who are you?  
  
//You.//  
  
What?  
  
//I am you. No. Actually, you are me.//  
  
What are you talking about? I've never met you before.  
  
//Don't speak nonsense. You know me. You just don't want to know me.//  
  
But, if I've never met you, how can I not want to know you?  
  
//Stop talking. It sounds ridiculous.//  
  
Sorry, I'm just curious.  
  
//I know.//  
  
Just a second ago I was fine but then I got tired, really tired. Do you know anything about it?  
  
//Yes, I do. And it is a dangerous thing indeed.//  
  
Could you tell me about it?  
  
//You wouldn't believe me if I did.//  
  
Please? I promise to believe you.  
  
//You sound so childish, it would be wrong to tell you. But I suppose you have a right to know.//  
  
Thank you.  
  
//You're disappearing. The little amount of energy left in your body is diminishing quickly. And it's all because of me.//  
  
What?! How can that be true?!  
  
//I knew you wouldn't believe it. You've never believed in real magic.//  
  
Magic? What does that have to do with anything?  
  
//Stop asking stupid questions.//  
  
Sorry.  
  
//And stop apologizing. It's hard enough having to share a body with a pathetic loser without having to listen to them wine.//  
  
No need to get testy.  
  
//Just listen. Magic has everything to do with this.//  
  
And how is that?  
  
//How many times must I ask you to keep quiet?//  
  
Sor- Um, yeah.  
  
//I am your true form, known as Yue. My Master, Clow Reed, once was able to supply me with plenty of magic so that I would not disappear. But now I have a new Master, and their magic is not enough to support me. It is only a matter of time before both you and I vanish.//  
  
Well, that isn't good.  
  
//Glad you see my point.//  
  
So, your name is Yue.  
  
//Don't change the subject.//  
  
I just wanted to get to know you before, um, well, you know...  
  
//Why bother? You don't need to know me.//  
  
Are you blocking?  
  
//Why would I be blocking?//  
  
Because you don't want to get to know me.  
  
//...You do realize that you annoy me, right?//  
  
Gee, sorry. I just wanted to see if there was any way I could help.  
  
//No one can help. Not even my new Master.//  
  
Who is this new Master of yours?  
  
//Why would you want to know?//  
  
Because I want to be your friend.  
  
//You're lying.//  
  
No, I'm not. You have to try to stop dodging all of this.  
  
//...Sorry.//  
  
Now now, no apologizing.  
  
//Hehe, I guess it's too bad that we couldn't get to know each other before we disappeared.//  
  
We haven't gone yet. I do know someone that has magic. Or at least, I think they may have some.  
  
//Really? Who?//  
  
His name is Toya.  
  
//Toya? Her brother?//  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
//Uh, nothing.//  
  
Anyway, I just hope he knows what's going on so that he may be able ot help us.  
  
//He probably already knows. I know what power he possesses, he can see ghosts.//  
  
What does that have to do with anything?  
  
//Because he can see ghosts, he can see you vanishing. It's all common sense. He may be able to help. I think he knows that I exist.//  
  
I sure hope he does. Maybe now you two can get to know one another.  
  
//You really are hopeless.//  
  
Thanks.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Does anyone mind telling me how incredibly pointless that fic was? Oh well, I liked it. And you should too! Now, just click that little button on the bottom of your screen to review this fic for free! That's right, you heard me correctly, it's absolutly free!  
  
Brought to you by CCS Stalker company.  
  
There was no shounen-ai used in the previous fic. 


End file.
